1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing various convenience functions in association with a device contacted with or proximate to a user's body to enable a human body communication.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, wearable devices of various types tend to interwork with a mobile terminal such as a smartphone. A mobile terminal of a watch type can be taken as one example of a wearable device but a function of the watch type mobile terminal is just limited to a relay role of an input/output means for performing a function of a mobile terminal in part. Particularly, in order to exchange user-desired information between a wearable device and a mobile terminal, it causes a problem that a cumbersome manipulating process such as a process for running a separate application for managing the wearable device in the mobile terminal is required.